Hearing aids are used to assist patients suffering hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to ear canals. The sounds may be detected from a patient's environment using the microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing aid and receiving information from the hearing aid. In one example, a hearing aid is worn in and/or around a patient's ear. Patients generally prefer that their hearing aids are minimally visible or invisible, do not interfere with their daily activities, and easy to maintain. The hearing aids may each include an antenna for the wireless communication. Given the spatial restrictions, likely accompanied by low-power requirements and interference between various metal parts in the hearing aid, there is a need for providing the hearing aid with a stable and reliable wireless communication system without increasing the size and power consumption of the hearing aid.